One Rockin' Night
by marauders4
Summary: AU Sirius is a rocker-in-training.Remus is an urban rock legend. When they meet sparks fly, but not always the good kind...SLASH RLSB
1. Default Chapter

A bad chord rang out through the empty club.

"Damn!" an angry and thoroughly frustrated teen shouted, ready to hit something.

"Hey, calm down Sirius," said his teacher.

Sirius Black was currently learning how to play electric guitar so as to further his career as a rock star. Sirius was a rebellious rich kid who wanted nothing more than to get away from his family.

"I just can't get this fuckin' chord right!" Sirius yelled. "God! This is ticking me off!"

"Listen man," said his teacher, James Potter, "I think you need to take a break. We'll work on it tomorrow when we're rested and can think better."

"Fine," Sirius said, but it sounded like he was doing it against his better judgement.

"Alright, and tomorrow I'll have a surprise for you."

"Really? What is it?"

"You'll see."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

It was absolutely silent backstage. The only sound was that of the crowd in front. Everyone was looking at the ground as though it were the most interesting thing in the world. Then the manager opened the door and poked his head in.

"You're on in five," he told them. Suddenly, the room was a flurry of movement. Travis, the drummer, was practicing on a table, Curt, the electric guitarist was tuning his guitar and practicing, Lily, the violinist and keyboardist was tuning and practicing her violin, Troy, the acoustic guitarist was also tuning and practicing, and finally, Remus, the lead singer was going through his rocker scales and warming up his voice.

"OK guys," Remus said, drawing the group into a huddle. "We're going to start with '24' as our warm-up, then go into 'Geeks Get the Girl', 'Incomplete' as our slow song, 'Shut up' as our angry song, and finish it all off with 'Somewhere I Belong' with Curt doing the verses."

"Alright," the others said in unison, memorizing the order.

"Let's do this," Travis said.

"Rage/tectonic on three," Lily said, putting her palm out face down. The guys put theirs on top of hers followed by Remus, "One, two, three..."

"Rage/Tectonic!" they all yelled, throwing their hands up.

"You're on," the manager said again.

"Here we go," troy said after everyone was set up on stage.

"Hey everyone," the announcer said, "give it up for Rage/Tectoooniiic!"

The crowd's screaming overwhelmed them.


	2. Authors Note

Ok guys. I've gotten a lot of reviews for this story, and it kills me to do this, but I have to temporarily discontinue this story. I had the second chapter written down on some paper but I can't, for the life of me, find the papers. I'm really sorry and I'm looking high and low for it, but until I find it, there will be no updates for this story. I'm so so so soo sorry.

**Marauders4**


	3. The Surprise

A/N: Alright, everyone needs to give my wonderful, amazing, beautiful mother a SUPER BIG HUG! Why? Because she found the box that contained the binder that contained the second chapter to this story. I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations. Also, Curt McRae and Troy Billings are from this totally awesome book called "Fat Kid Rules the World," and Travis is inspired by Travis Barker of blink182. It's mostly dialogue though. Not many descriptions.

The Surprise

"Hey, you're here early," James said.

"Yeah, well I wanted to get a head start on those chords," Sirius replied.

"Ok, well your surprise will be here in a little bit," said James, grinning.

"Come on, tell me what it is," Sirius pleaded. All night he had been calling James at odd hours asking what the surprise was.

"No, be patient!" James told him for what had to be at least the hundredth time.

"Please?"

"No!"

"Pretty please?"

"No, goddammit!"

And so it continued until the door to the club opened and two men walked in.

"And here's your surprise," said James, gesturing towards them. "Hey mates! How've you been?"

"Pretty good, busy, we had a show last night," said the one with the long, blonde hair and tatty clothes.

"Yeah, one of our best. There were _tons_ of people there, all screaming," said the fat one with brown hair in a buzz cut.

"Oh, that's awesome! Sorry I couldn't make it," James said. It seemed like they had all forgotten about Sirius so he decided to remind them.

"Ah hem," Sirius said, cutting into their conversation. James looked at him.

"Oh, yeah! The reason you're here!" he said. "This, gentlemen, is Sirius Black. He needs some help with his guitar."

"Really?" said the fat one. "Which guitar?"

"Electric," Sirius answered quietly.

"Oh, well then, you can leave mate," said the tatty guy turning to the brunette.

"No, no, no," interrupted James. "I've got some stuff I want to talk to him about."

"Lily," coughed the blonde. James just glared at him.

"She's fine mate. Beautiful as ever," assured the fat one.

"Ok."

"Oh, by the way," said the fat one, "I'm Troy Billings."

"Yeah, and I'm Curt McCrae," said the one with the dirty clothes.

"Nice to meet you," Sirius said, shaking their hands.

"Well, I'm gonna bounce," said Troy. "See you later James, nice meetin' you Sirius."

"Bye," the three men said.

"Oh my God, I can't believe I forgot! We have another show tonight. You guys should come check it out," Travis said.

"Sure. Think Rem, Lils, and Trav will want to meet him?" asked James, jerking his head toward Sirius.

"Lily and Travis yeah, Rem…probably not. He doesn't like meeting new people," Curt replied.

"No he doesn't," James agreed.

"Well," said Curt, turning to Sirius, "let's get started.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Hey, Trav," Remus said, "where's Curt and Troy?"

"Said something about doing a favor for James," replied Travis.

"Oh," he replied dejectedly.

"Did someone say James?" asked Lily, perking up at her crush's name.

"Yes, Lily, we said _James_," teased Remus.

Troy chose that moment to walk in, talking on his cell phone.

"Yes, Lily's hair is still red. Of course her eyes are still green. Yes, she's drop-dead gorgeous—" he was cut off by a loud screaming coming from the phone—

"Are you hitting on my WOMAN?" James' voice screeched from the phone. "How _dare_ you! I thought you were my FRIEND!"

Remus and Travis were practically rolling on the ground they were laughing so hard. Lily flushed the color of her hair.

"God James! I'm not hitting on her! I'm just agreeing with you!" Troy yelled, winking at Remus and Travis. Then he turned it to speaker phone.

"Oh," they heard James say quietly. "Ok."

Then Lily snatched the phone from Troy.

"Hi, James," she said breathlessly.

"Hi, Lily," he replied, sounding like a giddy school girl. They could faintly hear a guitar and cursing in the background.

"What are you doing?"

"Watching Curt give my friend Sirius guitar lessons."

"Oh. Is he any good?"

"Who, Sirius? Yeah he's pretty good."

"Oh, cool."

"Would you two just get together and shag so the rest of us can have some peace?" Remus interjected.

"Am I on speaker phone?" asked James.

"Yeah," Lily replied meekly.

"Oh, well, hi Rem."

"Hello Jamie," he replied.

"What's up James!" Travis yelled.

"What's up Travis!" he yelled back.

"Are you talking to Travis?" they heard someone in the background ask.

"Yeah, what's it to you Curt?" teased James.

"Hey, put your's on speaker phone!" Remus yelled from across the room where he was getting a Red Bull from the fridge.

"Fine," James said. There was a beep and then James said, "Alright, it's on."

"Hey Curt! How're the lessons goin'?" Troy asked.

"They're going pretty good," Curt replied. "He's actually better than you are."

"Oh, that's low Curt, that's low," Troy said, smiling.

"Damn, that'd be a hot couple," they heard James mutter in the background.

"Who would, Jamie?" asked Travis.

"Rem and Sear," he replied.

"Whoa, I tell you I'm gay and you're trying to hook me up with random guys I don't even know?" demanded Remus.

"Dude, I know!" they heard a third guy yell. Remus couldn't help but admire his voice. It was like warm chocolate rolling over his skin.

"See, here's a picture of him," said James. Then a-

"Oh damn, he's hot."

"Hey!" Remus yelled.

"It was a compliment!" Sirius assured him. He rolled his eyes.

"Whatever."

"Hey! I said it was a compliment!" Sirius said, agitated by Remus' attitude. "Take a fucking chill pill."

"Who are you to tell me what to do?" he yelled. "God, this is stupid. I'm leaving." He picked up his messenger bag and stalked out, slamming the door after him.

"Hey Lily," asked Travis, "is Remus still hung over?

"Yeah," she replied.

"Oh, well, sorry 'bout that Sirius, mate," apologized James. "He's usually not that bad."

"It's alright, I understand," Sirius replied. "You obviously haven't met my cousins Bellatrix and Narcissa when they're PMSing."

"Oh god, if they're worse than him when he's cranky they must be horrible," said Troy.

"Yeah, never introduce us to them please," pleaded Curt.

"Sure," Sirius laughed.

"I'm sure he'll have calmed down by tonight," soothed Lily.

"Yeah, he just needs to ride his baby for awhile," Troy added. Sirius must have made a weird face because James added-

"His motorcycle, mate. Get your mind out of the gutter." They heard a sigh of relief.

"I actually think he likes you," said Lily.

"Really?"

"Yeah. You should've seen his face when you first spoke."

"Yeah?"

"Hell yeah," Travis added. "I saw it too. His eyes lit up and he got this weird smile on his face. You just watch, he'll be talking about you for the rest of the day."

A/N: Ok, I finally got it up. I can't believe my dad would put it in a box. Siriusly. Well, in case you haven't figured it out, review. It's my life, I wait for reviews like little kids wait for Santa Claus.


	4. First Meeting

A/N: Sorry it's taken so long. Life got in the way. Sirius and Remus _do _meet in this chapter but not much happens. And a short disclaimer: I own nothing except for Scotty, bastard that he is.

One Rockin' Night

Chapter 3

Sirius was so excited. He was backstage at a show for one of London's most famous bands, Rage/Tectonic. Currently, no one except Sirius, James, a random, yet very handsome, man with a bagpipe, and a small crowd of groupies was there. Then, they heard the soft crunch of tires on gravel. A few car doors slammed and soon a line of people, including Curt and Troy, strode into the room carrying various instruments and equipment. The groupies let out a loud squeal.

The line was lead by a man with a mohawk and multiple tattoos carrying a stack of drums. He was followed by Curt and Troy, each carrying a guitar case and an amp. Actually, on closer inspection, Troy was carrying a bass, not a guitar. And bringing up the rear was a very pretty red head who was struggling with a keyboard and violin case. James jumped up and took the keyboard.

"Let me get that for you, Lily," he said, smiling at her.

She blushed a light pink and mumbled a "Thank you, James."

Sirius smirked. The sexual tension between those two was so thick you could cut it with a knife.

After the equipment was set up and introductions were made (the guy with the bagpipes went by the name Scotty McGreggor) the group settled on the couches, ignoring the groupies, and were soon chatting like old friends. Their conversation was cut short by the roar of a motorcycle. The door opened and the most stunning blonde man Sirius had ever seen walked in. The groupies went wild, squealing and giggling. He smiled and said-

"Sorry I'm late guys."

"You're only late if we've been called onstage and you aren't here," Lily told him.

"Hey, love," Scotty said softly, his Scottish brogue filling the room.

"Scotty! You made it," the man cried. He bentdown to kiss his cheek but Scotty's arm slipped around his waist and pulled him onto his lap.

Sirius didn't know why but he felt jealous of Scotty. Though a streak of smugness shot through him when the blonde's eyes landed on him and widened in surprise and something else unidentifiable. He barely noticed Scotty nibbling on his ear.

"James, I don't believe I've met your friend," he said, his voice husky.

"Oh, right," James said, jerking out of his Lily-induced trance. "This is my mate, Sirius Black. Sirius, this is Remus Lupin.

Sirius' eyes widened slightly and he said, "The one who can't take a compliment?"

Remus' eyes instantly narrowed. "Oh, it's you," he said coolly. His eyes, however, contradicted his haughty tone. There was a spark of hope and slight lust in the twin amber orbs.

Scotty stopped kissing Remus' neck to watch the exchange and glared at Sirius for stealing away Remus' attention. No one spoke as Remus and Sirius glared at each other. Even the giggling groupies had shut up. The only sound came from the crowd filling the front room for the show. The tension was thankfully broken by the stage manager sticking his balding head into the room and saying "You're on in five."

The band sprang into action. Remus had gotten off Scotty's lap and was now pulling the others into a huddle.

"Alright," he said briskly, "this is a party crowd. Therefore, we're going to do some fun songs. We're going to open with the "Spicy McHaggis Jig," follow that up with "Just Like You" and "Crawling," and end the show with "Colors." Got it?"

They all nodded. James tugged on Sirius' sleeve and motioned toward the stage door. Sirius nodded and followed him out, feeling Remus' eyes boring into his back.

Once they were out of the room James smiled and said, "I think Rem likes you."

"Yeah, right," Sirius scoffed, "and I'm the Easter bunny."

"No! He really likes you," James insisted.

Sirius raised an eyebrow and gave James a skeptical look.

"Really? Then explain why he's so cold and hostile."

"It's a test," said James matter-of-factly. "If you give up and switch to someone else, you're not worth his time. But, if you stay at it and keep trying to gain his trust, he'll see you're serious (no pun intended) and let you in. It's also to test the boundaries of your patience and temper so he knows how far he can push you."

"Oh," Sirius said dumbly. "That makes sense."

"Once you know what he's doing, all the pieces fall into place," grinned James.

"Did Scotty pass that test?" Sirius asked, not really sure he wanted to know.

"Scotty? He's a one night stand for Remus. He doesn't give a flying fuck about Scotty. Though it's common knowledge among us that Scotty's madly in love with him," James told him. "You'll want to watch out, though. Scotty is prone to extreme jealousy and could attack you if he thinks you're making moves on Rem."

"I'll keep that in mind," Sirius said as they arrived in the packed club.

They got spots right up front just as the stage lights went on and the show started. Looking back, that would be one of the most energizing and mesmerizing shows Sirius would ever go to.

A/N: Well, what do you think? Scotty will prove him self to be a pain in the ass later in the story, don't worry. Also, for those of you less music knowledgeable, _Spicy McHaggis Jig_ is by the Dropkick Murphys, _Just Like You_ is by Three Days Grace, _Crawling _is by Linkin Park, and _Colors_ is by Crossfade. Got it? Good. Don't forget to review!


	5. Birthday Surprises

Birthday Surprises

Several weeks had passed since the show and Sirius had lost contact with everyone except James and Curt who were still giving him guitar lessons. He was currently lounging in the V.I.P. room of the Palladium nightclub which his father owned, along with every other nightclub in West London. If there was a club that Mr. Black didn't own, you could bet your left nut he was in the process of buying it from its current owner. Tonight was Sirius' childhood friend Lucius Malfoy's 18th birthday party.

"So, I booked this awesome band, my absolute favorite," Lucius was telling him and their other friend Severus Snape. "I doubt you know about them Sirius, you're a little too mainstream for them…"

'If it's a band that Lucius likes then _they're_ probably too mainstream for _me_,' Sirius thought.

"Oh, but the lead singer…absolutely amazing," Lucius gushed to his friends.

"He has wet dreams about him," put in Severus.

"I do not!" Lucius exclaimed, a highly shocked and affronted look on his face.

"Oh, don't try and deny it, mate. I was at your bloody house one time when you had one," stated Severus.

Sirius chuckled as the two of them continued to glare at each other. "So, when will they be getting here?" he asked.

"They're setting up right now," Lucius informed him, his child-like glee back in full force.

The conversation swiftly changed to something else, thanks to Snape. Ten minutes later, the d.j., Wormtail, came on and informed everyone that the band was ready. A huge, giddy grin blossomed on Lucius' face as he jumped to the balcony, looking down on the crowd and stage.

The stage lights turned on and a familiar, sultry voice spilled out of the speakers.

"Hey everyone, we're Rage/Tectonic and we're here to help you guys celebrate a very special birthday, today. Let's all give it up for the birthday boy, Lucius Malfoy."

The crowd cheered and Sirius watched as Lucius nearly melted when Remus said his name.

"Is there anything you'd like to hear, Lucius?"

"Anything you sing is fine with me," he shouted over the noise.

Sirius saw Remus smile indulgently at Lucius before turning to Troy ad whispering something, which Troy soon passed on to the rest of the band.

"We have a new song we've been working on called 'Dance, Dance,'" Remus purred. "Can you guys do what the title tells you?"

The crowd cheered again as the music started. Lucius just stood there, gaping at Remus.

"Oy, you want to meet him?" Sirius asked, coming up next to Lucius to share the eye candy.

"It may be my birthday but that doesn't mean a sex god like Remus Lupin wants to meet me," said Lucius, coldly.

"Eh, whatever you want mate, I might have been able to pull a few strings with Curt and get you introduced to the band, but if you don't want to…" Sirius trailed off, determinedly not looking at his haughty friend.

"Y-you could do that?"

"Yeah, Curt gives me guitar lessons sometimes."

Lucius agreed to his offer but it took him another hour before he had the courage to actually do it. After fighting through the gyrating crowd they finally reached the stage where the band was taking a break.

"Hey, Curt!" Sirius called.

"Sirius! What are you doing her?" asked a surprised Curt.

"It's my mate's birthday," Sirius said, gesturing vaguely toward Lucius. "He wanted to meet the band."

"Oh, yeah, of course. Come on up guys," said Curt. "Well, let's start with me. I'm Curt McCrae."

Lucius shook his hand in a cold, elegant manner that his father, a powerful politician in Parliament, had ingrained in him when he was little.

"And, uh, this is Troy Billings and that guy over there is Travis Barker."

Lucius shook their hands in the same manner.

"This is the lovely Lily Evans and, of course, Remus Lupin."

Malfoy shook Lily's hand but when he got to Remus he was shaking so bad that all he could manage was a nod.

"Nice to meet you, man," Remus said, his voice raw from singing.

"N-nice to meet you too," stuttered Lucius.

"How're you doing, Remus?" Sirius asked softly, a husky, sensual tone to is voice.

"Oh, hi Sirius," Remus said, blushing lightly. "I didn't know you would be here."

"Obviously, or else you would've come up and seen me," he said in a mock-cocky voice. He smirked at Remus and gave him a roughish wink.

Remus blushed a deeper red. "S-so, Lucius, you're a big fan huh?"

"Well, y-you could say that," Lucius said, flushing to the same shade as Remus.

"Oh, cool, well I have this song I'm writing that I'd like your opinion on…" he said, guiding Lucius over to where his messenger bag was.

"That's hilarious," Sirius said to Travis once they were out of ear shot. "My ever eloquent and sophisticated friend reduced to a stuttering pile of goo by one smile from Remus."

"That's not as bad as Remmie," Lily giggled. "He's never blushed that much in his entire life. And all because you used your bedroom voice."

They all roared with laughter but Sirius was doing a gleeful jig in his mind. The mantra 'Remus likes me, Remus likes me,' kept going through his head like a broken record.

Remus came back over with Lucius following like a love-sick puppy. "Hey guys. Let's get the second half in order, alright? We'll start with 'Going Under,' then 'Home,' 'Tourniquet,' and finally 'Who I Am Hates Who I've Been.'"

"Alright, sounds good to me," said Troy, the other murmuring their consent, mentally going over the music.

"It was really good seeing you again Remus," Sirius purred, pulling him into a brief hug and kissed his cheek.

"Good seeing you too, Sirius," Remus said, voice husky and eyes dilated.

He shook Sirius' hand briefly and when he pulled away, Sirius had a scrap of paper in his hand. Remus smiled at him, said goodbye to Lucius, ad walked back to the mic to start the second half of the show.

"This has been the best birthday ever!" Lucius exclaimed once they were at the bar and the band was playing again.

Sirius grunted his agreement while discreetly looking at the paper.It had a time, address, date, and phone number on it. He recognized the address as being a high school in White Chapel.

He smiled and let his thoughts travel to his next meeting with Remus. He should listen to James more often; he obviously knew what he was talking about."

A/N: Sorry it's taken so long to update this. I had major writers block. Umm…ok, a short disclaimer: _"Dance, Dance"_ belongs to Fall Out Boy, _"Going Under"_ belongs to Evanescence, _"Home"_ belongs to Three Days Grace, _"Tourniquet" _belongs to Evanescence also, and finally _"Who I Am Hates Who I've Been" _belongs to Reliant K (a really awesome band-they were on the warped tour last year). I'll try and get another chapter up soon. Give me ideas! What would _you_ as the reader like to see happen? Tell me in your reviews. BTW, I've posted another chapter on "A Marauder's Fairy Tale." It's a Remuscentric version of "Little Red Riding Hood." Check it out and tell me what you think.


	6. 147 Willow Ave

One week after Lucius' birthday party, Sirius made his way across town to the address Remus had given him. He arrived at 3:00 on the dot. He only stood there for a few seconds before a bell rang, releasing the high school for the weekend. He waited for a few minutes, looking for Lily's flaming hair, or Travis' mohawk, or Troy's bulky frame. He didn't see any of those or James' messy mop, Curt's scraggly locks, or Remus' angel hair. Somebody tapped his shoulder. He spun around to see a girl with shoulder length black hair and piercings all over her face. She looked him up and down before smiling in what she probably thought was a sexy way but actually made her look constipated. She reached down the front of her low cut top and pulled out a folded piece of paper. She handed it to him before walking away, swinging her narrow hips and nonexistent ass. Sirius rolled his eyes. '_And people wonder why I don't like girls,_' he thought. He opened the note.

"_147 Willow Ave. Be quick_." (1)

Sirius shook his head. He barely even knew Remus and the other boy was already sending him on treasure hunts. He stopped one of the kids rushing by, a freshman by the look of him. He asked for directions to Willow Ave. which the timid boy gave him, looking grateful that Sirius hadn't beaten him up. He was on his way and soon arrived at the address. He looked up at the ivy-covered brick townhouse. He walked up to the door, fighting through the overgrown garden and tripping on the cracked concrete path. He pressed the buzzer and waited. After a few minutes and several buzzes, the sound of frantic shuffling came from inside. The door opened and a flushed, out of breath Remus leaned against the doorframe, looking at him with surprise.

"You got here fast," he panted. "I barely had time to pick up the house."

"I had some help," Sirius grinned.

Remus smiled back. "Well, it's somewhat presentable. Come on in." He stepped back and held the door open.

Sirius walked into the small, dark entryway, looking around at the ancient cherry wood paneling.

Remus led him through a glass-paned door into the main hallway and then turned right, heading up a narrow staircase. When they reached the upstairs, it was like a breath of fresh air. The walls were a white plaster and the windows made it more airy, opening the narrow passage up. They continued down the hall until they reached the second-to-last door. Remus opened it and walked into the black and red bedroom. He beckoned for Sirius to come in.

Sirius had just closed the door behind him when he was suddenly pressed against the door with a hot pressure on his lips. His eyes widened as Remus kissed him but soon melted into it, enjoying the tingling feeling spreading through him. He closed his eyes and kissed back, his arms wrapping around Remus' waist. His tongue flicked out, asking for entrance to the other's mouth. Remus obliged and Sirius' tongue was soon exploring every corner of his mouth. They kissed for several minutes, tongues battling for dominance, Remus' hands clutching at Sirius' hair and neck. They eventually were forced to pull away for air.

"Well, I wasn't expecting _that_," Sirius panted after a few moments.

Remus flushed a bright red and smiled shyly, looking down at his feet.

Sirius smiled softly, capturing Remus' chin and tilted his face back up. He looked into Remus' swirling gold eyes for a moment before leaning in and giving him a gentle, tender kiss. "You have no idea how much I've wanted this," he whispered against the other boy's lips.

Remus looked up at him with shining eyes, kissing him back just a softly. He pulled away a moment later, laying his head on Sirius' chest. "You know, if you hadn't come I would've given up on you," he said with a soft chuckle.

"But I did."

"Yes, you did. And that proved to me that you wanted me enough to suffer my temper tantrums, wait a week, and then run all over East London for me."

"I'd run all over the world for you," Sirius whispered passionately.

Remus smiled warmly at him. He looked as though he were about to kiss Sirius again but the doorbell buzzed, interrupting the moment. Remus rolled his eyes and let out a vexed sigh. "I'll be right back," he said, moving away from Sirius so the latter could step away from the door. "Blood creditors," Remus muttered on his way out. A few moments later Sirius heard the door open followed by an exclamation of "Scotty!"

Sirius growled. That bastard had horrible timing. He left the room and went back downstairs, leaning against the wall at the base of the stairs. He smiled at Scotty, looking thoroughly debauched with his kiss swollen lips, mussed hair, and pink cheeks.

Scotty looked between the two of them, his eyes narrowing as he took in Remus' similarly swollen lips and rumpled clothing. "Am I interrupting something?" he asked coolly.

"Yes," Sirius said, his voice just as cool.

Remus blushed and nodded shyly, an ecstatic grin spreading across his face.

"Really?" Scotty said. "I wasn't aware that you were into snobby rich kids who pity you, Remus."

"Shut up, McGreggor," Remus growled, his hot temper flaring up again. "You have no right to talk about Sirius like that. You're just jealous that I like him better th—"

He was cut off by Scotty slapping him sharply.

Sirius snarled and grabbed the man's wrist, twisting it behind his back and shoving him outside while Remus lifted his fingers to tentatively touch his stinging cheek. Sirius slapped the door shut and locked it. He went over to Remus, pulling the shocked boy into his arms.

"How hard did he hit you?" he asked, examining the red, hand-shaped mark on Remus' cheek.

"It barely stung," Remus muttered. "I was just surprised."

"Let's go back upstairs; I'll get you an icepack."

"No, no, give it five minutes. It'll go away."

"Alright," Sirius sighed.

Back in the bedroom, Remus crossed to a beat-up, old stereo. He hit the "play" button and soon the amazing guitar riffs of Avenged Sevenfold were flooding out of the speakers. He sat down on the bed, patting the spot next to him. Sirius joined him after kicking off his shoes. The two of them laid back, Sirius' shoulder pillowing Remus' head while they held each other.

Sirius listened as Remus softly sang along with the song.

"_Passion in my eyes, I lived it everyday,_

_but how could you go and throw it all away?_

_In my dreams it's me and you, it's there I saw it all come true_

_As time went by faith in you grew, so one thing's left for me to do…_"

It was beautiful, listening to Remus sing while he held him. His voice harmonized perfectly with M. Shadow's.

"Have I ever told you how much I love your voice?" Sirius asked.

"I don't think so," said Remus, a coy smile spreading across his face as he looked up at Sirius.

"Well, I do. It's beautiful."

"Thank you," Remus said, blushing lightly at both the compliment and the feel of Sirius' callused fingers running up and down his arm. "So, um…how's you're guitar going? James said you're getting really good."

"I don't know about the 'really' part, but yeah, I'm getting pretty good," he said, making a mental note to kill James.

"Good enough to join us for a gig next month?" asked Remus with more than a hint of hope.

"A-a gig?"

"Yeah, Curt's mum won a trip to Paris and it's the same week as the gig," Remus explained.

"Um, well, uh…I don't know. Maybe," he said, instantly regretting it as a crestfallen look appeared on Remus' face. "I'll practice extra hard if you give me the songs. I just don't want to make you guys look bad."

Remus' face lit up. "I can call Curt over and he can show you."

"Um, alright," Sirius said, backing away slowly, a bit frightened of the blonde's sudden mood change.

"Ok, hold on," Remus said, trying to pull a cell phone out of the back pocket of his tight jeans. (2) After a rather comedic struggle, Remus won the battle with his pants for possession of the cell phone. "Aha!"

Thephone call to Curt lasted all of thirty seconds andRemus shoved his phone back into his pocket and laid back against Sirius' chest, situated comfortably between the dark-haired boy's legs. Sirius wrapped his arms around his waist, nuzzling Remus' neck. Remus tilted his head back and kissed Sirius' chin. That kiss led to several more kisses and soon they were in an all out snog fest.

They heard the bedroom door open and quickly close again with an exclamation of "Oops!"

Remus pulled away with a grin. "Hen-ri!" he called out in a sing-song voice.

"Rem-mie!" came the response from the hall. "Are you presentable?"

"Not really but you can come in anyways."

Sirius took this time to observe their situation. Remus was lying on top of him, one hand up his shirt while Sirius had one hand on Remus' bottom, the other tangled in the blonde's hair.

The door slowly opened, a handsome brunette man peeking cautiously into the room. His eyes widened and he jumped back out. "Alright, hands where I can see them! I don't want you guys doing things to each other while I'm talking to you."

Remus took Sirius' hand in his, lacing their fingers together before resting them on the pillow above Sirius' head. "We're ok!" he called.

The brunette man peeked back in. His face relaxed and he came into the room. "Hey Remus. Did anyone come by today?"

"Only Scotty."

"Oh, good," the man sighed in relief, "because I told the creditors I had the money but I don't get my paycheck till Sunday."

"That's _just_ like you, Henri. Lying to the authorities. Honestly, you'd think that our mother didn't teach you better," Remus huffed in mock exasperation.

The man, Henri, looked down with an air of being ashamed of himself. That lasted for about five seconds before he and Remus were cracking up.

"H-Henri," Remus gasped, trying to suppress his giggles. "This is Sirius, the guy I was telling you about. Sirius, this is my eldest brother Henri."

Sirius took one of his hands out of Remus' to shake hands with the older man. "Nice to meet you."

"You too, mate. I see you passed Remmie's test," Henri said with a grin.

"Apparently," Sirius chuckled, gesturing toward them.

"Stay for dinner, Guillaume (3) is down ordering a pizza."

"Sure."

* * *

A/N: Oh my god, that was the first kiss I've ever written. I'm completely mortified right now, it turned out so bad. So, what'd you think? I finally overcame my writer's block and got this out. 

(1) That's not a real address, I just made it up.

(2) I've always imagined rocker!Remus to dress kinda emo so I made his pants really tight.

(3) Guillaume is _my_ older brother's name so I decided to put it in there. It's basically Remus and his two older brothers living on their own.

Please review, I'd really appreciate it.


	7. Caffeine Nightmare

Warning: Viva la Bam contains stunts performed either by pro—oops, wrong opening. Hmm, let's see here…oh, right. Warning: this chapter is completely pointless and has nothing to do with the actual story. It's a FILLER! And, yes, I'm well aware of how horrible this little ditty is.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Interlude: Caffeine Nightmare

It had been a few weeks since Sirius had hooked up with Remus on that fateful day in the latter's bedroom. Sirius had steadily been spending more and more time in the sanctuary of his boyfriend's house. It is on one such day when our nightmare occurs. Sirius has been calmly conversing with one Henri Lupin about a game of footie that had been on the previous evening. Remus had left earlier muttering something unintelligible though the words "preppy jocks," "ignoring me," "stupid," and "footie" could be heard. The two young men were interrupted from their animated conversation by another man by the name of Guillaume Lupin.

"Henri?" Gill said.

"Yeah?" replied Henri.

"Did you drink all of the soda?"

"No, I've been talking with Sirius," he told him, "about that West Ham game last night, which you have to admit was a pretty damn good game."

"It was brilliant!" Sirius injected.

"Oh yeah! Ah, mate, did you see that pass in—"

"That's not important right now!' interrupted Gill. "Sirius, did _you_ drink all of the soda?"

"Nah, sorry mate."

Sirius watched as Gill's eyes went comically wide.

"Oh, no," the older man whispered.

"What?" asked Sirius, noticing Henri had adopted a similar expression.

"Remus," they said in unison.

"What are you talking abo—"

The sitting room door burst open. In skipped Remus, dressed in baggy pants, a shirt that was three sizes too large, big sunglasses, and a bandana. They watched, horrified, as the blonde boy started jumping around room yelling "Yeah! Go Hyphee! Yadada mean! Go dumb! Oakland! I wear my stunna shades at night! Bay Area!"

However, none were more surprised than Sirius when Remus suddenly calmed down, walked over to him (Sirius), straddled him, and bent down to whisper "Let's go do naughty things in my room," in his ear.

Sirius could do nothing but nod and pick him (Remus) up, nod to Remus' brothers on his way out, and take his amazing, caffeinated boyfriend upstairs to find out exactly which "naughty things" Remus wanted to do. Maybe this wasn't that bad of a nightmare after all.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

A/N: As you can see, and as I warned you, it was bad and pointless. It's just something until I can come up with something for the next _real_ chapter. If you have any suggestions or requests for the next chappie, please tell me in your reviews or send me an email. Thanks.

marauders4

Poll: Next chapter—

a) the events leading up to the show

b) the show (with a highly dramatic ending)

c) something else (you have to tell me what you want though)


	8. The Concert

The Concert

Sirius was nervous—the kind that ties your belly all in knots, the kind that makes you want to laugh, cry, scream, bounce, and throw up all at the same time. His first gig (though they hadn't performed yet) was not going as planned. His fingers were stiff and cold, his palms sweaty. He couldn't remember any of the songs he'd been practicing for weeks. And, worst of all, Remus still hadn't shown up. He glanced over at the rest of the band, minus Curt, and noticed that they too looked more anxious than usual. Lily's leg was bouncing uncontrollably and she kept running her fingers through her hair. Travis kept his drum sticks going in a steady drum roll on the table, his eyes constantly darting to the door. Troy was compulsively eating more and more m&ms from the bowl provided.

"Five minutes," the stage manager announced.

Travis' incessant drumming ceased immediately, leaving the room eerily quiet. After several moments Lily whispered "I don't think he's coming."

Sirius dragged his eyes away from the door to look at Lily's pale, nervous face.

"Who's going to do the vocals then?" Travis asked from his spot on the sofa.

"Lily could always do them," Troy said.

Lily shook her head furiously. "I can't sing," she insisted.

Troy scoffed. "Lily," he began, quite seriously, "you and Remus are always the soloists for every single school choir recital. You can sing just as well as he can."

"I-I, o-ok fine, I'll s-sing," Lily stammered.

"You're on," the S.M. said.

Lily's face went a milky green and Sirius had to practically carry her out to the stage. Travis went over to one of the mics and announced to the screaming crowd that Remus and Curt wouldn't be able to make it that night. There was a collective groan of disappointment from the crowd, but the cheering resumed when he announced that Lily would be taking Remus' place and Sirius, Curt's.

They all took their places and, on Travis' count, they started. Their first song had a heavy base and guitar intro along with strong drums.

"_Telling Leylah's story spoken_

_'Bout how all her bones are broken._

_Hammers fall on all the pieces,_

_Two months in my cover creases._"

Sirius was amazed at how talented a singer Lily was. He was even more amazed that he actually remembered the music. They continued with their set for almost an hour. Lily became much more comfortable singing and even started dancing.

Sirius, suddenly filled with adrenaline, started to jump and spin in time to the music, still playing his guitar with passion. Several of the girls in the audience started screaming, cheering him on, and declaring their undying love for him.

'So this is what it's like for Remus,' he thought to himself. 'Being cheered on by a hundred adoring fans. Being a god, if only for a short while.' He finally understood why Remus loved performing, loved being on stage. It was one of the few places he was loved unconditionally.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

When their set was over, a panting, sweaty Travis introduced their newest guitarist and told their fans that he would be performing with Rage/Tectonic more often now.

Sirius collapsed onto the sofa backstage panting, grinning, and wishing his boyfriend had been there to see him. His smile faded away at the thought of Remus. Where was he? Sirius knew he hadn't forgotten because the boy had called him at the butt crack of dawn to remind him. 'Maybe something happened with one of his brothers,' he thought. 'I should call them and see if everything's ok.'

He quickly dialed their house phone on his cell and waited for them to pick up. After three rings, Gill answered. Sirius could hear the sounds of the telly in the background.

"Hello?" Gill said.

"Gill? Is Remus there?" Sirius asked quickly.

"No. he had that show with you guys tonight, remember? Why? Did he leave early?"

"No, he never showed up."

"What? I can't hear a word you're saying."

"I said he never showed up," Sirius repeated while walking towards the door that opened onto the back alley. As he drew closer, he saw something on the door. And envelope. Addressed to him. "What the fuck?"

"What?" asked Gill.

"Nothing, just…FUCK!"

"What?! What's going on?"

"Remus…" he whispered.

* * *

A/N: Ok, so there it is. The other two will be up tomorrow purely because I still have to type them. I know, a cliffhanger (as usual), so I better hurry my ass up. But let me tell you something: this cliffhanger is _nothing_ compared to the next chapter's. -giggles-

BTW, I had to put this in here simply for my own pleasure, I just got my first real flame. Not only was it anonymous but it had horrid spelling for all of…five words. Here it is:

"gros...they are not gay"

This, to me, is hilarious simply because they go to these pages, searching for these pairings and then leave you an anonymous review saying that your ship is stupid and "gros". I swear, if any of these people ever leave me a flame while they're signed in, I'm going to go flame all of their stories just for the hell of it. Give them a taste of their own medicine...Ok, so I'm totally kidding. I would never do that. Tracy GSA promotes love and acceptance in the community and that's what I'm gonna do by not striking back! Ok, I'm done.


	9. Hunt for an Angel

A/N: So umm…not too many reviews but I'm not going to complain. I'm sorry it's taken me so long to get this up. It started off with my little sister taking over the computer and refusing to let me on for a few days and then my history and English teachers joined forces to bog me down with homework. So, it's here now. This chapter occurs immediately after the events of the last chapter.

* * *

Hunt For an Angel

There, within the envelope, were photos. Photos of Remus. Photos of Remus bound and gagged. Photos of Remus tied to a bed, naked. Photos of Scotty raping Remus, who had tears pouring down his face.

Sirius' mind went into a panic, blocking out Gill's worried voice. 'Remus, Remus, Remus, Remus, Re—'

"What have you got there Sir—ahh!!!" Lily screamed upon seeing the photos. James, who had arrived half-way through the show, raced over to his hysteric girlfriend and shocked friend. As soon as he saw what was clutched in Sirius' hand, his eyes widened but he calmly, yet sternly, said, "Give me the phone, Sirius."

"Hello?! Hello?! Sirius! What's going on? What's wrong with Remus?!"

"Gill."

"James? What's going on?"

"I need you to meet us at the school as soon as possible."

"What's wrong James?"

"I can't explain right now. All I can say is that it involves Scotty."

"Scotty? James, what the hell—."

James hung up the phone while calling the rest of the guys over. He firmly grasped Sirius' bicep and steered him out the back door to Travis' van. He quietly explained to the rest of the band what was going on.

The drive to the high school was tense and silent. The change that took place in Sirius was, quite frankly, terrifying. His panicked, teary eyes had hardened into vengeful steel. His formerly numb body was agitated, waiting to jump on Scotty and beat him within a inch of his life.

Sirius saw the tall, muscular frames of Guillaume and Henri Lupin standing on the sidewalk in front of Blackbird high School. (1) They jogged over to the van as it pulled up, their eyes worried. He watched, detached, as Gill came to the passenger door, threw it open, and yanked him out.

"What the fuck is going on?!" he screamed. "Why won't you tell me anything?! He's my fuckin' baby brother! If I find out you were any way invol—."

"Shut up, Gill!" James shouted. He pulled Sirius out of the older man's choke hold before extracting the envelope from Sirius' clenched fists. "This is what's going on!" he yelled, throwing the photos at Gill and Henri.

Henri, who had remained silent until now, growled quietly, "Scotty's house. Now."

* * *

A/N: Haha. I told you this cliff hanger was better than the last one! Don't forget to review! -skips off-

(1) That high school doesn't exist. It's a figment of my imagination. It sounded cool.


	10. Angel of Death

A/N: -laughs- You guys thought I was just gonna leave you hangin' for another week didn't you? Well, no fear! You favorite (I wish) authoress is here to save the day with an update. And let me tell you guys, this is, in my opinion, a _very_ good chapter. What's gonna happen? You gotta read it to find out. Again, this chapter occurs immediately after the events of the last chapter.

* * *

Angel of Death

One very short car ride later, they arrived at Scotty's apartment building. They completely bypassed the buzzer and Henri kicked the door in. They raced up the stairs to the Scottish man's flat, 2B. Again, the door was kicked in, this time by Travis, the fastest runner of the group. When they swarmed into the room, all they found was Scotty's brother watching the telly; ironically the same game Gill and Henri had been watching not twenty minutes earlier.

Sirius jumped on the shocked man, repeatedly punching him in the face and screaming "Where is he?!"

James managed to pull him off, reminding him that he would need all of his strength to beat up Scotty. Gill stalked up to the man, holding out one of the photos of Remus and growled "Where is he?"

"I don't know. Remus hasn't been here in over a month. I haven't seen him. Who tied him up? What's going on?" Peter said all in one breath, tears slipping down his swollen cheeks and jaw.

In answer to his question, Gill held out a picture of Scotty and Remus. Peter, eyes widened with shock, took the photos, studying them closely.

"That looks like Ricky's place. I can – I can give you his address, if you like," Peter said quietly, looking each of them in the eye.

"Please do," said James from the door where he was holding a white-faced Lily.

Peter grabbed a pen and quickly wrote in on a scrap of paper lying around. The group was already heading out of the door by the time he handed the paper to Gill.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

When they reached Ricky's place, Troy held out his harm to keep them from rushing the building.

"Listen guys," he said quietly, "I know Ricky. This guy is dangerous, a convicted felon. That fucker has more guns and knives on him than you can imagine. We have to go slowly so we don't spook him or Scotty. We don't need Remus getting hurt further."

"He's right," said James. "Me 'n' Troy will go up first. If you hear any yelling, than we need you four—" he gestured Gill, Henri, Sirius, and Travis, "—to come up and help us."

"What about me?" asked Lily.

"You, Lily, need to take all of those blankets in the back and make a bed on the back seat. There's a first-aide kit in the glove compartment. Get it out and set it up—this van is going to become a make-shift ambulance," Troy said in a no-nonsense tone.

"Let's go."

Sirius watched anxiously as they walked up to the building and pushed the buzzer. In the still night, Sirius could clearly hear the intercom.

"Whaddaya want?" a voice slurred.

"I need a hit Ricky, let me come up," Troy answered.

"You got anyone with you?"

"Just James."

"Hey Ricky-boy," James said in greeting.

There was a short buzz and Troy and James entered the building. It was only a few minutes later when he could hear their voices drifting from the upstairs window. He couldn't make out much of what they were saying but when Ricky came closer to the open window he heard, "Scotty said he was going out to get a pack of ciggs. He won't be back for a while."

Someone must have asked "why" because he said, "The dumb fuck's got himself banned from every store in the neighborhood!"

Another question must have been directed to him. "Yeah, friend o' Scotty's. He was doing hella crazy shit to the guy. Had me take pictures of it. He is one sick son-of-a-bitch."

He could see James come to stand by the window. "Hey, listen mate. I've got a friend out in the car who would just love that crap."

"Yeah? Call him up. He and Scotty can play together," Ricky said with a laugh.

James stuck his head out the window, looking down at Sirius who was sitting in the passenger seat. "Oi! Black! Get your fat arse up here, there's something you gotta see!"

Sirius jumped out of the car and, knowing Ricky was watching, calmed his steps to a sort of swagger. He waited for the buzz to let him in the building. He walked down the seedy hallway before jogging up the creaky, wooden stairs. Troy was waiting for him at the door, a look of deep concern etched on his face. He strode into the seedy, smoky room, making sure to look completely unconcerned and cold. He had to remember to thank his father for teaching him his poker face when he got home. Ricky shook his hand and jerked his head toward the bedroom door. Sirius nodded and walked over and opened the door.

There, on the blood stained bed, was his beautiful angel, shivering and sobbing. He was staring down at the floor beside the bed at something blocked from Sirius' view.

"What've you got there lad?" he asked, his voice gruff from suppressed emotions. Remus jumped and his eyes swiveled up to meet his. It was clear that all Remus wanted to do was to jump into Sirius' arms. However, he resisted and looked back down at the floor beside the bed. Sirius walked over to see what had his beloved captivated.

"FUCK!" Scotty was laying there, a knife protruding from his chest. His glassy, blank eyes stared up at the ceiling, a bit of blood dripping from the corner of his mouth.

The other three men rushed in at his shout. Sirius glanced at them, taking quick note of the ankle bracelet Ricky wore.

"Ricky, mate, you have to clean this shit up! What if your P. O. (1) came in right now. You can't have all theses drugs in here. And you _really_ can't have a dead body and guy who was just raped in your bedroom!" he yelled.

"Dead body?" Ricky asked. "What are you accusing me of?"

"I ain't accusing you of nothin', mate. But I don't think Scotty left like you thought," Sirius answered.

"How did you know Scotty left? What's going on? What the fuck are you on about?"

Sirius stepped out of the way so that Ricky could see his friend's dead body. Upon seeing Scotty, he let out a cry and lunged toward Remus who was still curled up and quaking on the bed. Luckily, James and Sirius caught him before he could lay a finger on him.

"You'll be even deeper shit if you hit him, Ricky!" James yelled.

Remus, frightened, scampered off the bed before collapsing from the pain of his sudden movements.

"Ricky, we'll get rid of the kid and drugs but you need to clean up this room. Get rid of the sheets and the body and try to clean up the blood. This shit never happened," said Troy, again taking on that no-nonsense tone.

Ricky just nodded, numb and scared shitless. Sirius scooped up a sobbing Remus in his arms, wrapping the blond man up in his coat. As soon as they were out of the apartment, he let his tears of relief slip out. He rained kisses down all over Remus' face, whispering words of comfort and love.

Remus clung to him, overjoyed that his boyfriend had come to rescue him. His mind was still in a panic, partly from his rape and partly from the fact that he had killed Scotty. In what seemed like a matter of seconds, he was being pulled out of Sirius' arms. He started screaming and thrashing about. However, he calmed some when he felt Guillaume's familiar, strong arms wrap around him and soft words of comfort and assurance were whispered to him in their native French. He still held his hand out toward Sirius who scrambled into the van to grasp it. He continued to hold on to it as Gill laid Remus down on the make-shift bed for Lily to take care of him.

She was at his side in an instant, wiping off all of Scotty's blood and cleaning his various cuts and scrapes with antiseptic and rubbing alcohol. He hissed in pain at the burning sensation on his skin but took comfort in Sirius' hand in his a Lily's bright green eyes gazing down at him. Occasionally, she would drop a kiss to the nastier of bruises and scrapes. James and Troy joined them shortly after, giving Travis the cue to drive. They pealed down the street. Once they were a safe distance from Ricky's flat, Sirius called out directions to his home. Some time later, with a passed out Remus in tow, they made their way up the front steps of Sirius' family's well-appointed townhouse in Regent's Park. Sirius led them upstairs, Henri carrying Remus, and brought them to his room. The large room was dominated by the massive black and red four poster bed and the large mahogany fireplace. Henri laid his naked brother on the bed while Sirius ushered everyone in. He then went into his bathroom and, after much rooting around, retrieved his large, well-equipped first aide kit.

He and Lily soon set to cleaning the lower half of Remus; the most damaged part of him. They started first at wiping off all of the dried blood on the back of his thighs and around his entrance, being careful not to apply too much pressure. Sirius then applied a cool cream to his boyfriend's ravaged, bruised anus. Remus jerked into consciousness at the feel of something cold on his arse. He sighed at the instant relief it brought to his burning arse.

"Are you guys having some sort of orgy in here?" a snotty, slightly nasal voice asked from the door.

Everyone jumped in surprise at the voice while Sirius said, "Sod off, Regulus. I don't have time for you right now."

"What's wrong with that guy?" Regulus asked, his voice going from haughty to curious and concerned.

"Maybe later Reg. I'm trying to work here," answered Sirius, gesturing toward the first-aide kit on the bed table.

James, who had met Sirius' younger brother before, took Regulus by the arm and led him out to the hall, quietly explaining what was going on and who everyone was. They re-entered a few minutes later. Regulus came over to his brother and bent down to whisper something in his ear. Sirius nodded and gave him a shaky smile. And, before he left the room, he paused at the door. "Lucius said you guys rocked tonight. Congratulations."

Everyone murmured their thanks and offered tired smiles to the 15-year-old. Sirius waved James over.

"Yeah mate?" James said.

"At the end of the hall, there's a linen closet. Get everyone a blanket and a pillow. The bed can hold three people comfortable and the couch is a pull-out bed. You guys can sleep here," said Sirius.

"Nah, that's alright. We'll just go home," James insisted.

"Jim, it's…4:00 in the morning. Stay here. Plus, Remus will want you guys there when he wakes up. Right, Remmie?"

Remus nodded in response, already drifting back to sleep.

"Alright, we'll stay. I'll be back in a minute. Is Lily going to sleep with you two?"

Sirius looked over to Lily who was on the other side of the bed. She nodded silently, her worried eyes never leaving her best friend's body.

"Alright," said James before leaving with Travis.

Sirius went into his closet and retrieved several pairs of pajama pants and t-shirts, passing them out to everyone. They were all changed by the time James and Travis returned carrying a huge pile of pillows and blankets. Sirius slid into the bed next to his boyfriend, carefully gathering the battered boy into his arms. Lily climbed onto the other side, cuddling against Remus' back while Remus burrowed into Sirius chest. Gill and Henri came over to kiss their baby brother goodnight before turning out the light, laying down on the carpet at the end of the bed.

'Tomorrow,' thought Sirius while tenderly kissing Remus. 'Tomorrow will be better.'

* * *

A/N: Y'know, I must say I'm pretty disappointed. I leave you guys on one of the biggest cliffies EVER and I get, what, 3 reviews? That's sad and disappointing. It really is.

(1) That, just incase you're not well versed in the ways of law breakers, is a _Parole Officer_. Ok? Ok.

Review this time!


End file.
